


The Clock Is Ticking

by snarkytrickstergod



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Detective AU, Friendship, Gen, i dunno what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkytrickstergod/pseuds/snarkytrickstergod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick is kidnapped by a group called The Cobras, leaded by Gabe Saporta, and they use him to blackmail detective Pete Wentz, who has no other option than to do what they want to save his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clock Is Ticking

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda sucks, but my writer block is not letting me do better.
> 
> Also, a big thank you to my sweet angel Stacy for giving me the idea for this AU!

 In an unknown place in Chicago, things were heating up.

Four men and a woman, dressed in white, got out of a car and walked to an empty warehouse. Two of the men were dragging a person with them. They had their wrist tied, and a bag on their head.

Inside the old building, the person was tied up to a chair, and the bag was taken off, revealing a blond man with greenish blue eyes. He looked no older than thirty years old.

The tallest man of the group, a brunette with Hispanic features, walked to their captive.

“Hello Patrick. I’m Gabe. You must know me and my group. We’re The Cobras.”

The blonde’s eyes flashed with fear at the name, but he spoke with a strong voice.

“Yeah, I’ve heard of you. You’re drug dealers, a cartel.”

Gabe smiled. “You’re a smart guy, Patrick. Now, you must be wondering how we know you, or why you’re in this situation.”

“Nah, I think I know why I’m here.” Patrick’s voice was confident, but his eyes showed nervousness. “Pete is hunting you down, and the only option you had was to kidnap his friend to blackmail him. Smart move, but coward.”

The tall man looked at the guy standing on Patrick’s side and he promptly punched the blonde in the face.

Patrick groaned in pain, eyes shut. Blood was coming from his nose.

“You shouldn’t be so cocky. Remember you’re the one who’s tied up to a chair here.”

The man slowly opened his eyes and glared at Gabe with anger.

“Well,” Gabe continued, serious, “you are right. Your friend Pete is scooping us out, trying to get us in jail for drug trafficking. And, as much as I hate to say it, he’s getting close. I’m impressed actually, he’s the only one who ever got this far. Anyway, while I’m having fun with this little game, I can’t take any risks. So, you’re gonna help me guarantee your friend doesn’t do anything stupid.”

The blonde chuckled.

“And what are you expecting me to do? Talk to Pete? No way, if it depends on me you’ll all rot in jail!”

This earned him another punch, this time in the stomach. Patrick doubled over – or as much as he could with his arms tied up behind the chair -, breathing heavily.

Gabe smirked. “You think too high of yourself, Patrick. Who said anything about talking to Pete? No, you’re gonna help me in another way.”

He turned around and walked to the door, followed by the woman. Patrick looked at them, confused. The two men still stood by his side.

At the door, he stopped, and turned around to the three men with a creepy smile on his face.

“Nate, Ryland, have fun. But be careful, don’t disfigure the guy. We have to make sure that Pete recognizes him.”

The pair got out, leaving the trio alone in the room. The two aforementioned guys walked to his front, smiling and cracking his knuckles.

Patrick looked at them with sheer panic in his face. He tried to untie his arms, desperate. However, it was useless, and Patrick could only watch as the duo leaned down to him…

 

On the central part of Chicago, more precisely in an old business building, Pete sat on his desk, reviewing the Cobras’ police file for the hundredth time.

The group was well known in the city, being the principal provider of drugs of Chicago. It was also suspected that they were involved in the arms trafficking as well, though that suspicion was never confirmed.

They were also a personal enemy of the detective, especially Gabe Saporta.  
The Cobras’ leader almost killed him in a fight years ago.

“Goddammit, every time we get to these sons of bitches, they always find a way to slip right between our fingers!” he exclaimed, throwing the files to the desk.

“Calm down Pete.” Joe said, sitting on the desk by his side. “We’ll find a way to catch these fuckers, you’ll see.”

“And what the hell are you doing in the computer anyway? I swear to God, if you’re chatting with your cop boyfriend again…”

“Shut up Pete!” he shouted, slightly blushing. “I’ve told you a million times Andy is just my friend!”

“Yeah right, and I’m the Pope.” Pete scoffed. “At least he’s useful, he gave us these files about The Cobras.”

“Ya know, it would be easier if you just agreed to work with the police on this one.” Joe said, typing an answer to Andy’s new message.

Pete opened his mouth to reply, but suddenly his phone beeped. He picked it up, seeing the notification of three messages.  
Curious, he unlocked the phone and clicked on it.

What saw next made his blood run cold.

Three photos. Patrick was the target in all them. His face was beaten up and swollen. Blood was coming from his nose and down lip, and his right eye was black and close due to the swelling. His blue eyes were clouded with fear and pain, and he seemed to scream in one of the photos.

Pete looked at the pictures in complete shock, anger and worry growing inside him.

“What the fuck…” he muttered, and in that moment he received another message.

With hands shaking, he opened it. Two single words shone in the phone screen, mocking.

_The Cobras_

“You son of a bitch!” he shouted, punching the table. Joe jumped in his chair and looked questioningly at his partner.

Pete clicked on the number at the top, calling whoever sent the message. Though he already had an idea of who it was.

Seconds later, a voice greeted him on the other side.

“Hello Pete. I was wondering how much time you’d take to call me. You liked the photos?”

“You motherfucker, what have you done to Patrick?”

Gabe smiled. “Me? I didn’t do anything to him, I swear! Now, my partners, that’s another story.”

“I’m gonna fucking kill you!”

“We’ll see about that. Now, for the situation in hands. As you must have deduced by now, I’ve got Patrick. He’s fine for now, and will be if you do exactly what I say.”

“And why the fuck would I do anything you say?” Pete hissed, furious.

Gabe sighed. “Come on Pete, you’re an intelligent guy. I’m sure you understand what I mean. But as I’m a pretty good guy, I’ll repeat: if you don’t do what I say, your friend Patrick dies. It’s as simple as that.”

“You can kill him.” Pete shrugged. “He doesn’t mean anything to me.”

It was a complete lie, he knew it well. Pete would kill to make sure Patrick was safe.

“Don’t insult my intelligence, detective. I know very well how much this guy means to you. I can’t blame you, though. He’s one gorgeous bastard.”

“You touch Patrick with one finger, you’re dead! You understand?” Pete screamed.

He heard laughter on the other side of the line, and realized he was being provoked.  
Of course, this only made him get angrier.

“Okay, enough foreplay. This is what I want you to do. There’s gonna be a drug shipment tonight. I won’t tell you where it really is, obviously. I want you to warn the police about it and tell them it’s gonna be down at the docks. It’s simple, right? Now, do this, and you’ll get your precious friend back. Promise.”

“You basically want me to screw up the whole case so you and your friends can get away at will.” Pete said. As he heard an agreement sound on the other side, he laughed. “You must be out of your mind!”

“Pete. Think. You might lose the case, but you’ll have Patrick back. It’s a fair trade, in my opinion.”

Pete didn’t answer. He didn’t know what to do. He worked for years to reach this point, and he knew he won’t have an opportunity like this one anytime soon.

But it was Patrick’s life at stake. He couldn’t risk it.

“How do I know you’re not lying?”

“You don’t. But I never gave you a reason not to trust me, did I?” Gabe smirked. “I’ll call you back tonight telling you the place of the meeting. I hope you get there on time. And listen, keep the police out of this, or else I’ll kill Patrick with my own hands!”

The line dropped, and Pete threw the phone, screaming obscenities. The phone fell on the couch on the other side of the room.

“What’s going on? Is Patrick alright?” Joe asked, looking at his raging friend.

“No, he’s not alright! The Cobras have him! They kidnapped him to blackmail me!” Pete screamed, walking around the room.

Joe knew Pete enough to see when an anxiety attack was coming, so he got up and walked to him.

“Pete, concentrate on the facts. The Cobras kidnapped Patrick, okay. They want you to do something. What is it?”

The detective took a deep breath, and looked at his friend. “They want me to screw up the whole case by telling the police about a drug shipment coming tonight and giving them the wrong place.”

“Okay. Are you gonna do it?”

“Do I have a choice? If I don’t do it Patrick dies!”

Joe nodded and walked to the phone, giving it to Pete. “Then do it. I don’t like this, but I don’t want Patrick to die either.”

Pete took the phone and dialed the police chief, shaking.

“Hey Alex… I got new information for you. I know where the Cobras are gonna receive the drug shipment. … The docks. … No, I don’t know in which dock, but that’s something, right? … Of course I’m sure! Who the hell do you think I am, Alex? … Okay, bye. Tell Jack I said hello! Oh, and keep an eye on Andy. … You know why. Bye.”

He hung up and turned to Joe, who was glaring at him, upset.

“What?”

“’Keep an eye on Andy’. Really, Pete?”

“I just wanna make sure at least one of you is making their work.” Pete said, walking to the desk.

Joe rolled his eyes, and looked at him. “What do we do now?”

“We wait. Hope that the thing went right. And then wait for the phone call.”

 

The hours passed too slowly for Pete’s liking. He tried to distract himself by playing some games on the phone, but his mind would always drift off to Patrick.

He was worried. More than worried, he was fucking terrified. He knew Gabe enough to understand he’s not a guy you’d like to fuck with.

Joe had gotten out of the computer shortly after, sending a death glare to Pete, and sat at the couch. Pete deduced Alex made Andy do some work.

The detective reclined on his chair and closed his eyes, remembering the day he met Patrick…

 

_Chicago’s police station, 11.00 PM._

_Pete entered through the front door, bringing a handcuffed boy with him. The kid couldn’t be more than seventeen years old.  
He wore a leather jacket, black pants and heavy boots, and his hair was blonde with blue locks. He had a nose piercing._

_Despite his punk look, the kid looked terrified as he looked at the people in uniforms. They were cheering as Pete led him to the interrogation room, and the boy swallowed hard, looking down._

_Once inside the room, Pete motioned for him to sit, and the kid walked to the chair, shaking. He waited for the detective to sit, expecting him to scream at him like he saw in the movies._

_However, the black-haired man just smiled._

_“So, Patrick,” he started, looking at the file in his hands, “I was expecting to see one big record on your file, but you’re clean. This is the first time you cross the line.”_

_“No it’s not. I crossed the line a lot of times; you just weren’t able to catch me.” Patrick said, trying to sound confident, but his eyes betrayed him._

_“Patrick.” Pete sighed. “Come on, you don’t need to lie. I know you’re scared, and honestly, I don’t believe you really wanted to break into that house.”_

_Patrick looked down. The guy was right, he didn’t want to do it. But that son of a bitch Beckett dared him to! He couldn’t pass as a goody two shoes, he had an image to defend!_

_“Fine. No, I didn’t mean to break into that house. A friend of mine dared me to do it.”_

_“A friend? What kind of friend dares you to commit a crime?”_

_“The kind of friend that believes I’m really a punk.” Patrick said, looking up to him. “This is just a mask. I’m not a punk, I just pretend to be one so I don’t get beaten anymore.”_

_Pete just looked at him, stunned._

_“He said that, if I didn’t do it, he’d tell everyone I’m not a real punk, that I’m just faking it, and the beating and teasing would start again. I don’t want that to happen again.”_

_The detective stood in silence, looking at the kid in front of him. He felt sorry for the kid, he didn’t deserve it._

_After two minutes of silence, Pete got up and took the handcuffs from Patrick. The latter looked at him surprised._

_“What are you doing?”_

_“You didn’t do anything serious. Okay, breaking in a house is illegal, but no one was at home, and I was the only one who saw it, right?” Pete smiled. “You’re free to go, but I’m warning you, if you do something like this again, I’ll arrest you for good.”_

_Patrick nodded, relieved, and got up. “Thank you, uh…”_

_“Pete.”_

_“Thank you, Pete. I promise I’ll never do this again.”_

_He got out of the room, followed by Pete. At the station door, the detective stopped him. Patrick looked at him, confused._

_“You look like a good guy, and honestly I don’t want you to hang out with those ‘friends’ you have. I know, I’m not your father, but I want you to be safe. So, what do you think of a job?”_

_Patrick’s blue eyes glowed. “A job? Where?”_

_“Anywhere you want. I can make you work at any place you like.”_

_“Well, I always liked music…”_

_Two months later, Patrick was working at a record shop. He took off the punk mask, and looked happier than ever, now that he didn’t have to pretend he was someone else._

_Pete visited the shop regularly and they talked every time Patrick didn’t have costumers to serve._

_Pete found himself caring deeply for the little kid, taking care of him like he was his younger brother, and getting him out of trouble every time he needed it._

Pete’s memory was cut out by his phone ringing. He picked up on a rush, alarmed.

It was Alex.

“Pete, what the fuck?”

“What’s wrong?” he asked, pretending he didn’t know what happened.

“What’s wrong? I’ll tell you what’s wrong, you bastard! You gave us a false lead!” Alex was furious, and Pete had to hold the phone away from his ear because of the screaming.

“What do you mean? I was sure it would be at the docks!”

“Well, it wasn’t! This was the last opportunity we had to get those Cobras, and you royally screw it up! Dammit, Pete, if I didn’t know you I’d say you’re working for them!”

“Hey!” Pete shouted, effectively shutting the voice on the other side. “Don’t ever say that again! You know very well how much I hate the Cobras, and I wished those fuckers were paying for their crimes! So don’t say I’m working with them ever again, you listen?”

There was a pause, and then Alex replied with a softer voice. “Pete, I didn’t mean it that way. I know you’d never go to their side, but this is suspicious, you gotta admit!”

Pete sighed. He wanted to tell him everything, but he couldn’t, or else Patrick was as good as dead.

“Alex, I’m sorry for giving you the wrong lead. I honestly thought I was right. We’ll have other opportunities to catch those assholes; we just have to be patient.”

“I really hope you’re right, Pete.” Alex said, and hung up.

The detective looked at the phone for a second, and sighed. He hated to lie to his best friend, but he had no other choice.

“Joe, we have-” Pete’s voice died down as he looked at the couch. Joe wasn’t there.

“Joe?” He called, meeting silence.

Pete walked to the couch, and saw a paper. He unfolded it, and read the message.

_Went to eat something. Probably won’t come back in time to go with you, so good luck._

-      _J_

“Seriously? We have so many things to do and the bastard goes to have dinner?” Pete said to himself, upset.

As he walked back to the desk his phone started ringing again, and this time Pete knew exactly who it was.

“Yes?”

“There’s an abandoned warehouse at the suburbs to the north. The meeting is in thirty minutes. Don’t be late.”

The call was finished and Pete rushed to the door.

 

Twenty five minutes later, the detective reached the warehouse and got out of the car, walking to the building.

As he got closer he saw the door opening, and two men dressed in white appeared, placing themselves at each side of the door.  
A woman got out shortly after, and behind her was Gabe, with Patrick at his side.

Pete gave Gabe a murderous look, and the tall man smirked.

“Well, I see everything went the right way.”

“I did what you wanted, now let Patrick go.”

Gabe shrugged. “Fair enough.” He took off the ropes from Patrick’s wrists, and slightly pushed him to the front.

Patrick immediately ran to Pete, and the detective hugged him tightly.  
Patrick was shaking with fear, holding on to Pete for dear life.

“It’s okay, Trick, you’re okay now, you’re safe.” The detective whispered. “Let’s go home now, okay?”

“Not so fast.”

Pete looked to Gabe and instantly pushed Patrick to his back, protecting him.

Gabe was grinning, pointing a gun to Pete’s chest.

“I’m sorry, Pete, but I can’t take risks, you know that. You got way too close the last time, you almost caught us! And I can’t let that happen again.”

Pete tried his best to stay calm. He should have guessed this would happen.

“Okay, but let Patrick go.”

Gabe laughed.

“And let him go and call the police? No way! I’m afraid your friend will have to go too.” His voice got darker. “I missed my opportunity two years ago, I won’t fail now!”

Pete closed his eyes the moment a gunshot was heard. But he felt nothing.

He heard a female scream, and then the sound of something hitting the ground. Pete opened his eyes and saw Gabe on the ground, blood coming out of a hole in his chest. The woman was at his side, screaming.

He looked at the scene, confused, when apparently out of nowhere Alex appeared, holding his gun, and walked to Gabe.  
The two men at the door were holding their hands up, and when Pete turned around, he saw a group of cops holding the gang at gun point.

“What the hell is going on?” Patrick asked.

“I have no idea.” Pete replied, looking around.

“Maybe I can help.”

They turned to the side the sound came from and saw Joe and Andy walking to them.

“How did you know I was here?” Pete asked, stunned.

“I followed you. I was at the street in front of the building with Andy, waiting for you to get out, and when you did we got in the car and followed you.”

“And Alex?”

“That was me.” Andy said. “I called Alex while Joe was driving, and he came with some of the guys.”

“Thank you, guys, you’re the best.” Pete smiled, hugging them. Patrick hugged them right after.

Alex came in, talking at the walkie-talkie.

“It seems Gabe will be alright. The bullet didn’t hit any vital organs or veins.”

“Good, that way he can pay for his crimes in prison.” Pete said.

“Look, Pete, I’m sorry for being so harsh with you before. I didn’t know that they had kidnapped your friend.”

“Don’t worry, it’s fine.” Pete turned to Patrick. “Now, you are going to the hospital.”

“But Pete-”

“But nothing, you need to get those wounds checked. You might have something broken.”

Patrick rolled his eyes, smiling. “Okay, mom.”

The detective laughed, kissing Patrick’s head, and they walked to the car. As they were entering, the blonde turned to his friend.

“Thanks for saving me, Pete. Again.”

Pete smiled.

“Don’t mention it. You know I do anything to keep you safe, Trick.”

“I know.” Patrick smiled, and as he watched Pete entered the car, he whispered. “That’s why I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> The ending sucks, I know. Ugh, I really need to write more often.
> 
> Bla bla bla, tell me what you think, the usual.


End file.
